


best of the best

by distractionpie



Series: Band Of Brothers Week [12]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Break up (discussed), Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: You stick up for your guys, especially when they deserve better.(Band of Brothers Week 2 Day 6 - Mood).





	best of the best

Buck had wondered, had begun to suspect he wouldn’t be coming home to his girl waiting on the stoop, when her letters started getting slower and shorter. He’s more resigned than shocked when he finally opens the apologetic ‘Dear Buck’ letter in which she explains the waiting and the worrying is driving her mad and she needs to move on, he just wishes it hadn’t come in the same mailbag that had brought everybody’s christmas greetings. He knows it isn’t her fault, she’d never be so cold, and the letter is dated a month ago but their mail is hardly reliable out here.

He isn't sure he wants to share this blow and he knows Dick would no doubt have a line about not burdening the men with his personal troubles but whether he ought to be or not George is as much a friend as a subordinate. “She left me,” he admits, Luz is sharp enough not to need any more explanation.

He scoffs. “Well what does she know?”

“She knows that she doesn’t want to wait around any longer for a guy who can’t even tell her if- when he’ll be coming back.”

“What, and you’re not worth waiting for?” George asks. “Like hell.”

“C’mon, you saw her picture George,” Buck reminds him. “A girl like her, she could have any guy she wants, why should she wait on me?”

“Yeah, yeah, I saw her. Pretty blonde cheerleader type - bet you can get ‘em a dime a dozen out in California though,” he points out. “And where the hell is she gonna find a guy who could measure up to you?”

Buck sighs. He likes George’s optimism but he's not sure George fully understands the situation.  “There’s plenty of ex-football players with real good jobs out in LA, Luz.”

“Yeah, and if they were half the guy you are then they wouldn’t be in LA, they’d be freezing their asses off out here, wouldn’t they?” George presents his statement like a coup and what can Buck say to that? Any attempt to point out that he’s not doing anything special would mean dismissing the guts of all the other guys who’d come out here and lord knew that’d be a disservice to George Luz - freezing to the tips of his hair and still trying to keep Buck from getting down.

“Yeah,” Buck agrees, “And who needs her, I’ve got the best company in the world right here.”

“Damn right.”


End file.
